PKKMB
by Shin Min Gi
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang berdasarkan pengalaman author saat menikuti PKKMB di Kampus. sehingga muncullah ide bagaimana nasib para Uke didalam Couple DBSK dan SuJu untuk mengalami apa yang author alami. wkwkwk #evilsmirk. Warning: FF ini bertema Gender switch untuk para uke. Jadi DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :) Selamat membaca. :)
1. Chapter 1

**PKKMB**

Ff ini dibuat untuk my eonni yg udah mulai sibuk kerja :*

Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME.

Cerita ini resmi milik author. o:)

Semua uke as Yeoja.

Semua seme as Namja.

Pairing normal yang ada di DBSK dan Super Junior. (KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, YunJae, YooSu, HaeHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin, ZhouRy, and other seiring berjalannya cerita...)

Starting ...

" Jae eonni... Bagaimana ini... huee... sepertinya kita akan benar-benar tamat." Keluh seorang yeoja dengan wajah yang sangat imut dan suara tinggi yang khas dan lucu kepada yeoja yang ada disebelahnya.

" Aniya Junsu~ah... aku juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa... lebih baik kita pasrah saja kepada Tuhan." Jawab yeoja cantik berkulit putih itu yang kita ketahui bernama Jaejoong.

" YAAAK! KALIAN BERDUA! KIM JAEJOONG DAN KIM JUNSU! APA KAMI PARA SENIOR MEMERINTAHKAN KALIAN UNTUK BERBINCANG-BINCANG DIBELAKANG SANA!?" Tegur err teriak seorang yeoja lain yang sama cantiknya dengan Jaejoong yang kita ketahui posisinya disini adalah sebagai seorang senior untuk mahasiswa baru di SM University.

" Mi...mianheyo senior..." Jawab Jaejoong dan Junsu nyaris bersamaan dengan suara yang amat pelan dan kepala tertunduk.

" APA!? KALIAN PIKIR DENGAN MEMINTA MAAF KALIAN AKAN BEBAS DARI HUKUMAN! DASAR BODOH! JANGAN KARENA FISIK KALIAN YANG SEMPURNA KAMI AKAN MEMPERLAKUKAN KALIAN SECARA SPESIAL DI BANDING DENGAN TEMAN-TEMAN KALIAN YANG LAINNYA! SEKARANG KALIAN BANGUN DAN MASUK KE BARISAN YANG ADA DI DEPAN KETUA PANITIA PKKMB INI. CEPAT!" Perintah senior cantik itu lagi kepada Jaejoong dan Junsu.

" Ne, senior." Jawab Jaejoong dan Junsu sambil bangkit dan berjalan dengan cukup cepat ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh senior cantik itu. Melihat hal itu, senior cantik yang bernama Kim Heechul itu tersenyum evil ke arah barisan yang telah dimasuki oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu.

" Waeyo chagiya? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu eoh?" Tanya seorang pria berwajah tampan yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Heechul.

" Aniya Hannie, aku hanya sedang membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada maba-maba baru itu. Hahahaha." Jawab Heechul dengan wajah cantik yang luar biasa manisnya, wajah yang benar-benar 180 derajat sangat berbeda saat dia sedang memerintah Jaejoong dan Junsu tadi.

" Dasar kau ini, kau pasti sudah membuat yeoja yang dicintai oleh Yunho dan Yoochun ketakutan. Hahaha... " Respon Hannie a.k.a Tan Hankyung kekasih Kim Heechul dengan senyum manis diwajahnya melihat kelakuan sang kekasih.

" Tidak apa-apa, Yunho dan Yoochun juga tidak akan keberatan aku mengerjai mereka, hehehe. Hmmm... apakah sudah lengkap semua yang berbaris di depan Leeteuk eonni itu Hannie?" Tanya Heechul memastikan kepada Hankyung.

" Hmmm sepertinya sudah, coba kita periksa. Yang paling depan itu, ada Lee Sungmin, dia yeoja yang sangat imut. Pantas evil dongsaeng kita sangat jatuh cinta kepadanya. Lalu di belakangnya ada Kim Ryewook, namja manis yang sangat pemalu. Selera Yesung memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dibelakang Ryewook ada Henry Lau, sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ryewook, hanya saja dia lumayan berprestasi dalam bidang bahasa. Kali ini Zhoumy benar-benar serius mencintai seorang yeoja. Hehehe... dan di belakang Henry ada yeoja hyper aktif bernama Lee Hyukjae, Donghae benar-benar jatuh cinta terhadap yeoja ini... ckckck." Jawab Hankyung dengan panjang kepada Heechul.

" Aku rasa selera Hae tidak buruk Hannie, Lee Hyukjae nyatanya memang cantik arraso!. Hahaha, selanjutnya aku yang memeriksa. Dibelakang Hyukjae ada Kim Jaejoong, dia adalah yeoja cantik yang hampir menyaingi ku sepertinya. Pantas Yunho jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan dibelakangnya adalah Kim Junsu yang tak lain adalah mantan pacar si Yoochun playboy itu. Tapi karena jatuh cinta kepada Junsu akhirnya Yoochun bertaubat(?). sepertinya dia berencana untuk menjadikan Junsu kekasihnya lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Dan yeoja yang baru masuk itu, sepertinya dialah yang bernama Kim Kibum. Yeoja yang selalu Siwon ceritakan itu hannie." Jelas Heechul tak kalah panjangnya dari Hankyung.

" Ne, kau benar chagiya. Sepertinya panitia-panitia yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya masing-masing." Jelas hankyung menanggapi heechul.

" Mereka semua harus bersiap-siap lahir dan batin Haniie. Hahahaha." Tawa heechul dengan seringai kemenangan diwajahnya diiringi dengan senyuman mematikan Hankyung yang sedikit diiringi seringai evil didalamnya. Membuat Koordinator Sie Konsumsi Shim Changmin a.k.a Lord VoldMin sedikit menatap heran kepada hyung dan noona nya itu. Kemudian matanya ikut melihat kearah Hankyung dan Heechul yang sedang mereka perhatikan. Dan tiba-tiba senyum iblis nan iblis yang baru bangkit dari neraka terukir diwajahnya. Membuat para maba-maba baru disekitarnya merasakan aura kegelapan yang luar biasa menakutkannya...

~To Be Continued~

Hahahaahhahahahaha :p

Annyeong Min Gi muncul lagi dengan ff terbaru milik Min Gi. sebenarnya ff ini sudah bersemedi di laptop Min Gi dari tahun kemaren. waktu Min Gi abis ikut PKKMB di kampus yang alhasil bikin Min Gi jatoh sakit. hiks #pelukChangminoppa. :p kalau ada yang mau kelanjutannya silahkan review yaa. :) dan untuk cerita Without You the series mana nih? kok gak ada yg minta versi Eomma dan Appa Min Gi? T_T peluk Yunho appa dan Jae eomma. :"(


	2. Chapter 2

**Segera Dimulai**

**Ff ini dibuat untuk my eonni yg udah mulai sibuk kerja :***

**Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME.**

**Cerita ini resmi milik author. o:)**

**Semua uke as Yeoja.**

**Semua seme as Namja.**

**Pairing normal yang ada di DBSK dan Super Junior. (KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, YunJae, YooSu, HaeHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin, ZhouRy, and other seiring berjalannya cerita...)**

**Bahasa sesuai kemauan author tidak sesuai EYD.**

Let's go, kita mulai. :p

"Ketua mereka semua sudah berkumpul." Seru seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan suara sedikit serak kepada seorang yeoja cantik yang memiliki lesung pipit diwajahnya.

"Ne, Kangin~ah. Cepat kau panggil ketua umum kita dan staff-staffnya itu yang berani mengerjai yeoja-yeoja manis ini seperti ini. Hehehe." Jawab dan titah sang ketua yang bernama Park Jung Soo atau biasa yang disebut dengan Leeteuk atau tekuie iru.

"Ne chagiya! Cup~" Jawab pria bernama Kangin itu sambil mencium pipi yeoja chingunya.

"Kangin~ah apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Lihat disini ada maba-maba. Aku benar-benar malu." Respon Leeteuk terhadap tingkah namja chingunya itu sambil menundukan kepala dan bersemu merah ria. :p

" AIGOOO! Yak! Kangin hyung, Leetek noona! Apa-apaan kalian ini. Lihat maba-maba baru itu sampai menundukkan kepala melihat ulah kalian." Tegur seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi dan tampannya yang kita ketahui disini dia sebagai panitia Koordinator sie konsumsi.

" Yak evil jangan mengganggu! DAN KALIAN SEMUA! SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN MENUNDUKKAN KEPALA! ANGKAT KEPALA KALIAN SEMUA! SEKARANG!" Respon Kangin kepada Changmin dan memberikan perintah kepada barisan maba yang ada didepannya.

" Ne, senior..." Jawab barisan maba itu dengan serentak.

" JAWAB DENGAN SUARA LANTANG! APA KALIAN TIDAK PUNYA TENAGA HAH!?" Teriak Kangin lagi kepada maba-maba baru tersebut.

" NE! SENIOR!" Jawab barisan maba tersebut dengan suara yang dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

" KURANG KERAS! APA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI MANA YANG DISEBUT DENGAN KERAS DAN PELAN HAH!?" Kali ini Changmin lah yang berteriak kepada barisan maba itu dengan wajah super jutek yang dimilikinya.

" NEEEE! SENIOR!" Jawab barisan itu lagi dengan suara yang cukup melengking dan menarik perhatian dari selurih panitia yang ada di lapangan SM University itu, dan readers mempertanyakan dimana maba-maba yang lain? Oh mereka semua sedang duduk rapih dengan kepala menunduk karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh mengangkat kepalanya atas titah para panitia tersayang mereka. :p

" Apa-apaan kalian ini? DIMANA SOPAN SANTUN KALIAN KEPADA SENIOR?! MENJAWAB DENGAN CARA BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU HAH!?" Dan kali ini angels without wingslah a.k.a Leeteuk sang ketua PKKMB kali ini yang berbicara ketus kepada barisan maba yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"KENAPA TIDAK MENJAWAB!? KALIAN ITU HANYA SEORANG MABA SUDAH BERANI BERBICARA DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU KEPADA SENIOR KALIAN?! TIDAK ADA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN UNTUK MENUNDUK BARISAN NOMOR 2 DAN 3 DARI DEPAN!" Teriak Leeteuk dengan geram kepada barisan didepannya. Matanya yang tadi masih menatap dengan sedikit lembut sekarang benar-benar memincing dengan sempurna.

" Barisan nomor 2 dan nomor 3 keluar dari barisan, SEKARANG!" Perintah Changmin kepada barisan maba didepannya.

Maba yang merasa dirinya berada di nomor 2 dan nomor 3 akhirnya dengan perlahan mulai berjalan keluar dari barisannya. Maba yang keluar itu kita ketahui adalah Kim Ryewook dan Henry Lau. Dimana pada chapter sebelumnya author sudah menjelaskan urutan mereka dalam barisan. :p

" Kesini kalian! CEPAT!" Perintah Changmin tidak sabar melihat cara berjalan Ryewook dan Henry yang bisa dibilang berjalan cukup pelan karena mereka merasa takut kepada 3 orang panitia yang ada dihadapan mereka.

" Kalian tahu kenapa kami memanggil kalian kesini? APA KALIAN TAU!?" Tanya Changmin dengan wajah sedatar mungkin kepada dua yeoja dihadapannya.

" Maaf senior, kami tidak tau." Jawab Ryewook dan Henry dengan suara pelan dan kapala tertunduk.

" SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN UNTUK MENUNDUK! ANGKAT KEPALA KALIAN!" Teriak Changmin gemas melihat sikap Ryewook dan Henry yang sedang ketakutan seperti itu.

Dengan perlahan Ryewook dan Henry mengangkat kepala mereka, dan astaga. Rupanya kedua yeoja manis kita itu sudah meneteskan air mata a.k.a menangis. Melihat itu, Leeteuk benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Dengan perlahan dia mendekat kearah Changmin dan membisikkan sesuatu. Setelah Leeteuk membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Changmin, ekspresi diwajah Changmin pun tidak bisa diartikan. Dengan perlahan Changmin mengangkat kepalanya kearah kanan atas, ke sebuah gedung yang ada di sebelah kanan dari lapangan itu. Dan betapa terpakunya Changmin saat menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Leeteuk noonanya tadi. Ternyata dan oh ternyata tujuh pasang mata sedang menatap dirinya tajam, dimana dua pasang dari tujuh pasang itu sedang memberikan death glare terampuh mereka kepada dirinya. Dengan canggung Changmin pun tersenyum dan memberikan Sign V dengan tangannya kepada ke tujuh hyungdeulnya itu.

" Baiklah, kalian untuk saat ini aku maafkan. Tapi sebagai hukumannya, besok kalian harus membawakan aku masing-masing dua buah coklat berbentuk trapesium sama kaki. (ayoo tebak coklat apa :p readers?) kalian mengerti?" Tanya Changmin kepada Ryewooj dan Henry yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

" Ne, Senior..." Jawab merka kompak.

" Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke barisan kalian." Perintah Changmin lagi kepada Ryewook dan Henry.

" Kamsahamida senior." Jawab Ryewook dan Henry setelah itu mereka berdua kembali masuk kedalam barisan mereka dengan sedikit berlari sambil mengusap pelan sisa-sisa air mata diwajah mereka.

Setelah Ryewook dan Henry pergi dari hadapannya Changmin kembali melihat kearah gedung dimana para hyungdeulnya tadi menatap tajam dirinya. Setelah itu Chngmin pun bisa bernapas lega, karena ketujuh hyungdeulnya sudah tidak berada disana. Saat dia akan melangkah menjauh menghampiri Heechul dan hankyung yang ada di bagian kiri lapangan tiba-tiba smartphonenya bergetar yang menandakan adanya sms masuk. Dengan terpaksa Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan membaca sms yang masuk itu.

From: Yunho Hyung

" Yesung dan Zhoumy mungkin bisa memaafkan mu. Tapi kalau sampai kau membuat BooJaeKU menangis akan ku pecat kau menjadi adik sepupu ku."

Glek... dengan susah payah Changmin berusaha menelan ludahnya setelah membaca pesan singkat dari hyungnya itu. Oke kita perjelas keadaannya. Yunho mengatakan akan memecatnya menjadi adik sepupunya jika dia membuat seorang maba bernama Kim Jaejoong menangis. Oh damn, Changmin masih sangat menyayangi nyawanya. Dimana arti kata "pecat" dalam kamus Yunho dan Changmin kali ini adalah BUNUH. Dengan otak cerdasnya Changmin langsung mengambil kesimpulan "Jangan pernah membentak Kim Jaejoong dan adik sepupunya yang bernama Kim Junsu," Kenapa Junsu pun masuk list spesial Changmin? Oh itu semua karena Changmin sudah sangat hapal bagaimana Yunho hungnya itu menceritakan tentang seorang Kim Jaejoong yang menangis karena melihat adik sepupunya menangis a.k.a Kim Junsu. Setelah selesai dengan pemikirannya, Changmin pun berjalan kembali ketujuan awalnya.

" Minnie kau kenapa?" Tanya heechul bingung melihat raut wajah Changmin seperti orang yang akan kehilangan nyawanya. :p

" Aniya noona." Jawab Changmin enggan menanggapi pertanyaan Heechul.

" Biar ku tebak, kau menerima pesan dari Yunho sama seperti ku ya?" Tanya Heechul lagi yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Changmin.

" Mwo? Yunho hyung mengancam Heechul noona juga?" Tanya balik Changmin dengan wajah super terkejutnya.

" Huuft, aku tidak heran kau terkejut seperti itu. Aku saja kesal setengah hidup membaca pesan darinya. Tak kusangka dia benar-benar memperhatikan kita rupanya." Gerutu heechul kepada Changmin atas sikap sahabat dan kakak bagi namja dihadapannya itu.

" Aniya noona, bukan memperhatikan kita, tapi Yunho hyung sangat memperhatikan Kim jaejoong." Koreksi Changmin kepada noona cantik dihadapannya itu sambil menyengir kuda ketika melihat wajah kesal noonanya itu.

" Sudah-sudah. Kalian terlalu terlarut dalam percakapan kalian. Ayo kita kembali ke tempat Tekuie noona. Lihat mereka semua sudah berada disana. Permainan akan segera dimulai. Kajja!" Ucap Hankyung sambil menarik tangan yeoja chingunya yang sedang dalam mood sedikit buruk disusul Changmin yang mengekor dibelakang mereka.

Sementara itu ditempat sang ketua PKKMB a.k.a Leeteuk suasana perlahan-lahan berubah. Semua itu karena munculnya sang ketua umum beserta para staffnya yang membuat ketujuh yeoja manis dan cantik yang keduduknya sebagai Maba yang sedang menerima hukuman itu membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna dan masing-masing menggumamkan nama orang yang membuat mereka berekspresi seperti itu.

Lee Sungmin

" Cho Kyuhyun?!"

Kim Ryewook

" Yesung oppa?!"

Henry Lau

" Mimi ge?!"

Lee Hyukjae

" Hae?!"

Kim Jaejoong

" Omo?! Jung Yunho?!"

Kim Junsu

" Chunnie?!"

Kim Kibum

" What? Wonnie?!"

~To Be Continued~

Wkwkwkwk huaa mian ya readers ceritanya belum masuk percouple. Hehehe terimakasih yang sudah meriview. #kissusatu-satu.

Oh yaa Maba itu artinya Mahasiswa baru ya readers.

PKKMB itu: Pengenalan Kegiatan Kampus Mahasiswa Baru

Berhubung author lg males cuap-cuap sampai disini dulu yah, maaf kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My God**

**Ff ini dibuat untuk my eonni yg udah mulai sibuk kerja :***

**Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME.**

**Cerita ini resmi milik author. o:)**

**Semua uke as Yeoja.**

**Semua seme as Namja.**

**Pairing normal yang ada di DBSK dan Super Junior. (KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, YunJae, YooSu, HaeHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin, ZhouRy, and other seiring berjalannya cerita...)**

**Bahasa sesuai kemauan author tidak sesuai EYD.**

Sementara itu ditempat sang ketua PKKMB a.k.a Leeteuk suasana perlahan-lahan berubah. Semua itu karena munculnya sang ketua umum beserta para staffnya yang membuat ketujuh yeoja manis dan cantik yang keduduknya sebagai Maba yang sedang menerima hukuman itu membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna dan masing-masing menggumamkan nama orang yang membuat mereka berekspresi seperti itu.

Lee Sungmin

" Cho Kyuhyun?!"

Kim Ryewook

" Yesung oppa?!"

Henry Lau

" Mimi ge?!"

Lee Hyukjae

" Hae?!"

Kim Jaejoong

" Omo?! Jung Yunho?!"

Kim Junsu

" Chunnie?!"

Kim Kibum

" What? Wonnie?!"

#####

Siang itu mentari bersinar sangat cerah, bahkan sinarnya mampu membuat banyak orang untuk enggan keluar dari tempat persembunyiaan mereka dan bertemu secara langsung dengan sinar mentari. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi maba-maba yang ada di SM University. Dimana saat ini mereka sedang berbaris dengan angkuhnya seperti menantang sang mentari di lapangan Universitas mereka. Sepertinya kecerahan di siang hari ini benar-benar berpengaruh buruk kepada mereka. Teriknya sinar mentari sangat kontras dengan wajah-wajah lelah dan mendung yang terlukis jelas diwajah maba-maba baru itu. Tidak terkecuali kepada tujuh tokoh utama kita. Dimana wajah-wajah lelah mereka juga didominasi oleh aura-aura pemakaman yang sukses membuat siapapun memandang sedikit horror kepada mereka. Tidak ada lagi senyuman manis yang terpampang diwajah Lee Sungmin, kim Ryewook, Henry Lau, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu dan kim Kibum. Penampilan mereka saat ini sangat cocok jika dikatakan sangat aneh dan berantakan. Dengan rambut yang dikepang berjumlah 22 buah, mengenakan pita berwarna merah dengan jumlah yang sama dengan kepangan di rambut mereka, menggunakan baju merah berlambang SM University yang ukurannya dapat dikatakan sangat tidak pas dengan ukuran tubuh mereka atau tepatnya sangat terlalu besar. Menggunakan celana hitam kain, sepatu berwarna hitam dengan kaus kaki panjang selutut berwarna merah yang harus dikenakan diluar celana hitam kain mereka. Belum lagi aksesoris-aksesoris aneh yang ada ditubuh mereka. Dimulai dengan tas polkadot berwarna merah dengan totol putih yang setia bergelayut manja di punggung mereka, ditambah dengan gelang yang terbuat dari sumbu kompor berwarna merah dengan lonceng sapi dikedua tangan mereka dan jangan lupakan tali sepatu mereka yang juga berwarna merah dengan lonceng di masing-masing sepatu yang akan dengan senang hati berbunyi nyaring setiap ada pergerakan sekecil apapun ditubuh mereka. Belum lagi tempat minum yang terselempang manis ditubuh mereka denga tali berwarna merah dan botol minum berwarna merah. Keanehan itu pun dilengkapi dengan topi yang terbuat dari rotan dengan warna merah mencolok yang dipadukan dengan 5 buah bulu ayam dengan ukuran yang sudah ditentukan lengkap dengan pita-pita lucu yang menambahkan kegilaan penampilan pada tubuh mereka. Jika saja kita semua memiliki kekuataan mendengar pikiran seperti salah satu tokoh vampir favorite author itu, maka kita dapat mendengar sumpah serapah dengan setulus keikhlasan hati meluncur dengan manisnya dari seluruh peserta maba-maba itu terutama 7 orang tokoh utama kita untuk para panitia nan tampan dan cantik yang sekarang sedang berada persis dihadapan mereka dengan gaya congkak dan angkuhnya.

" KEPADA SELURUH MABA! DUDUK DITEMPAT KALIAN BERDIRI SEKARANG! KECUALI BARISAN MABA YANG ADA DIHADAPAN PANITIA!" Teriak seorang panitia dengan suara barritonnya yang sangat merdu. Dimana titah itu pun langsung dituruti oleh seluruh maba yang ada di lapangan itu. Dan hal itupun membuat barisan maba yang berjumlah 7 orang yang dilarang untuk duduk itupun mengaduh ria di dalam hati mereka.

" UNTUK KALIAN BARISAN YANG TIDAK BOLEH DUDUK, ANGKAT KEPALA KALIAN SEMUA SEKARANG! DAN PANDANGI SEMUA PANITIA YANG ADA DIHADAPAN KALIAN SEKARANG!" Perintah namja dengan suara barriton itu lagi khusus kepada 7 tokoh utama kita itu. Dengan sangat patuh Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryewook, Henry Lau, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jaejoong, kim Junsu dan Kim Kibum mengangkat kepala mereka masing-masng dengan gerakan sedikit slow motion. Ekspresi diwajah mereka tidak dapat dibaca dengan jelas, antara terkejut, takut dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Oh yang harus readers tau, ekspresi yang muncul diwajah mereka dikarenakan sekarang dihadapan mereka terdapat tujuh namja yang sedang menatap mereka intens. Dimulai dari urutan paling kiri. Dimana namja yang dari tadi memerintahkan mereka dengan suara barritonnya yang menggunakan name tag bernama Kim Jong Woon, disusul disebelah kanannya terdapat seorang namja dengan kulit seputih salju dengan tatapan iblis yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya itu dengan name tag bertuliskan Cho Kyuhyun dibajunya. Dua langkah dibelakang senior yang bernama Kim Jong Woon dan Cho Kyuhyun itu terdapat 3 orang namja dengan tatapan err sedikit mesum, dimana satu dari tiga namja itu mempunyai rambut merah menyala dengan tinggi yang bisa dikatakan melebihi namja normal lainnya dengan name tag yang terpasang dibajunya bertuliskan Zhoumy, tepat disebelah senior yang bernama Zhoumy itu terdapat seorang namja dengan gaya cassanovanya dan senyum indah yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya dengan name tag yang bertuliskan Park Yoochun bertengger indah di bajunya. Dan namja terakhir yang ada disebelah Park Yoochun adalah namja dengan wajah sedikit childishnya sedang memandang datar barisan yang ada dihadapannya dengan name tag di bajunya yang bertuliskan Lee Donghae. Sekitar tingga langkah dari senior-senior yang bernama Zhoumy, Park Yoochun dan Lee Donghae itu terdapat dua orang namja yang mana salah satu dari dua orang namja itu sedang duduk dengan posisi tangan meyilang di dadanya dan punggungnya tersandar dibangku tempatnya duduk. Mata elangnya memandang tajam barisan maba yang kini sedang memandang kearahnya. Dibajunya terdapat name tag yang bertuliskan nama Jung Yunho dengan lambang bintang berwarna merah tersemat indah disamping name tagnya. Disebelah namja bernama Jung Yunho itu terdapat seorang namja dengan lesung pipit sedang berdiri dengan sedikit bersandar di tiang tenda yang memang sengaja di pasang untuk para panitia, dibajunya terdapat name tag yang bertuliskan nama Choi Siwon. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah melihat formasi ketujuh panitia inti itu, seolah-olah mereka adalah lukisan yang sangat indah. Andai saja jika posisi yang menikmatinya read Lee sungmin dkk bukanlah maba-maba yang selalu siap sedia menerima perintah apapun dari ketujuh namja tampan dihadapan mereka. Tepat dibelakang Jung Yunho dan Choi Siwon terdapat Dua orang yeoja yang keduanya memiliki wajah sangat cantik, yeoja dengan senyuman yang lembut bernama Park Jung Soo dan yeoja yang satunya berwajah agak congkak bernama Kim Heechul. Tidak jauh dari tempat Park Jung Soo dan Kim Heechul nampak namja chingu mereka yang berdiri sambil melihat intens barisan yang ada dihadapannya, yang kita ketahui bernama Tan Hankyung dan Kim Young Woon. Dibelakang Hankyung dan Kangin terlihat mengekor Shim Changmin yang sedang menggenggam sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Hanya Changmin satu-satunya panitia yang tidak melihat intens barisan didepannya. Mata dan mulutnya sedang sibuk menikmati coklat yang baru didapatnya saat berjalan ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Pemberian hadiah dari maba-maba yang mengultimatum diri mereka sebagai fans seorang Shim Changmin.

" Kalian tau kenapa kalian semua ada dibarisan spesial ini?" Suara pelan Jung Yunho mengintrupsi suasana hening yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

" APA KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGAR APA YANG DITANYAKAN OLEH KETUA UMUM HAH!? JAWAB PERTANYAANNYA!" Teriak Cho Kyuhyun gemas melihat tingkah barisan maba dihadapannya yang malah terdiam membisu. Melihat itu ada senyuman jahil diwajah Changmin dan Heechul secara bersamaan. Ouh rupanya trio evil ingin berduet. :p

" Ka... Kami tidak tau senior." Jawab barisan maba itu dengan pelan dan sedikit ragu.

" JAWAB YANG KENCANG! APA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI-MENGERTI!?" Kali ini senior cantik yang sedikit congkak a.k.a Kim Heechul yang tampak gemas kepada barisan dihadapannya.

" Sudah hentikan, biar aku jelaskan pada kalian." Suara rendah Jung Yunho kembali mengintrupsi. Namun suara rendah itu cukup membuat seorang Kim Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, dengan sigap sang namja chingunya Tan Hankyung berjalan mendekatinya dan merangkul sang yeoja chingu dari belakang. Berharap mood buruk yang tiba-tiba melanda yeoja chingunya itu segera menghilang. Sedangkan tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang Shim Changmin nyaris saja tersedak saat mendengar suara rendah hyungnya itu.

" Aku akan menyebutkannya sekali dan tidak ada pengulangan! Maka dari itu dengarkan baik-baik." Jelas seorang Jung Yunho masih dengan suara rendah dan datarnya. "Pertama, Lee Sungmin kau salah menggunakan pita. Yang kami perintahkan adalah warna merah bukan warna pink! Dan kau Kim Ryewook seharusnya kau menggunakan kaus kaki yang panjangnya selutut bukan sepaha seperti itu! Kemudian Henry Lau, ada apa dengan gelang-gelang mu, yang kami perintahkan adalah sumbu kompor bukan tali tambang! Lee Hyukjae, kami tidak memerintahkan mu untuk membawa pisang didalam tas mu! Dan Kim Jaejoong.. Lihat dirimu! Apa kau ingin bergaya di kampus ini dengan warna rambut coklat almond seperti itu hah! Aku ingin besok rambut mu sudah berwarna hitam. Dan Kim Junsu dan Kim Kibum besok aku ingin kalian mengganti celana kain kalian dengan celana yang longgar tidak ketat seperti ini." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar yang sukses membuat ketujuh maba dalam barisan itu tercengang dan beberapa panitia seperti Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Kangin dan Changmin bersweet drop ria.

' Apa itu? Alasan yang sangat di buat-buat. Jelas sekali pita yang dipakai oleh Lee Sungmin itu warnanya sudah mendekati merah. Sedangkan tadi ada yang berwarna orens dibiarkan saja oleh mereka. Dan apa itu masalah kaus kaki Kim Ryewook, bukankah lebih panjang itu justru diharuskan. Dan masalah gelang Henry Lau, heyoo sudah di cat seperti itu mana kita tau itu terbuat dari sumbu atau tali tambang. Dan demi Tuhan sejak kapan ada larangan membawa pisang dikampus ini, kasihan sekali alasan hukuman untuk seorang Lee Hyukjae. Oke, untuk Kim Jaejoong alasan yang sangat masuk akal, aku rasa hanya Yunho yang berpikir masih pada batas normal sehingga tidak memaksa menemukan kesalahan pada yeoja itu. Dan untuk Kim Junsu dan Kim Kibum sepertinya otak yadong seorang Park Yoochun dan kealiman seorang Choi Siwon baru kali ni berjalan searah dan seirama.' Kira-kira begitulah isi hati dari seorang Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Kangin dan Changmin.

" Ne senior, maaf kami bersalah." Jawab barisan maba itu dengan kompak.

" Kalian pikir kalian akan bebas setelah meminta maaf?" Kali ini namja yang bersuara huskky bername tag Park Yoochun yang mengintrupsi. Membuat maba yang bernama Kim Junsu sedikit mengkerut melihat tatapan sang mantan namja chingu yang sedang berkilat-kilat licik.

" Changmin~ah bawa kotak itu kemari." Titah Yoochun kepada Changmin yang langsung dituruti oleh sang VoldeMin itu. Dengan kaki-kaki jenjangnya tidak sampai 10 detik Changmin sudah berada disebelah Yoochun. Sedangkan para maba-maba itu memandang bingung terhadap kotak yang dibawa oleh Changmin.

" Dalam kotak-kotak itu terdapat nama kalian. Dan kami bertujuh akan mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada dalam kotak itu secara random. Dan nama siapapun yang keluar nanti maka akan menjadi maba yang akan kami bimbing dalam 3 hari kedepan sampai acara PKKMB ini selesai." Jelas namja bername tag Choi Siwon melihat raut wajah bingung di ketujuh maba itu. Dan setelah mendengar penjelasan Choi Siwon itu tatapan horror langsung muncul diwajah maba-maba itu. Dalam hati mereka semua berdoa semoga namja-namja yang kehadirannya sudah membuat mereka melebarkan kedua mata mereka dengan sempurna tidak akan menjadi senior yang akan membimbing mereka secara pribadi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu segera saja kita mulai. Dimulai dari diri mu Yunho hyung." Kali ini terdengar suara seorang Shim Changmin yang sudah sangat ingin mengakhiri acara ini yang menurutnya akan mengurangi jam kencannya bersama dengan sang kekaih tercinta a.k.a makan siangnya. Dengan tegap dan berwibawa Yunho langsung bangun dan berjalan kearah Changmin. Dengan perlahan dimasukan tangannya kedalam kotak itu, sedangkan didalam barisan seorang yeoja dengan bibir plum cherrynya sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk kepada Tuhan YME agar bukan namanya lah yang terambil oleh tuan muda Jung itu.

" Kim Jaejoong." Terdengar suara pelan dan datar Yunho membaca kertas yang ada ditangannya. Seringaian evil nampak disudut bibirnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat seorang

Kim Jaejoong menangis dalam diam.

" Matilah aku Tuhan." Gumamnya dengan sangat memelas.

" Kim Kibum." Kali ini suara seorang Choi Siwon sukses membuatnya mendapatkan death glare dari sang snow white yang tidak sadar bahwa Siwon sudah mengambil kertas didalam kotak itu dengan senyum sumringahnya yang dimata Kibum terlihat bagaikan senyum kemenangan atas dirinya.

" Tuhan, apa dosaku terlalu banyak kepada Mu?" kali ini gumaman memelas itu keluar dari bibirnya dengan sangat sukses.

Selanjutnya Park yoochun yang tepat berada di sisi kanan Changmin langsung memasukkan tangannya kedalam kotak itu, dan sat itu pula seorang Kim Junsu menahan napasnya.

" Kim Junsu." Baca Yoochun dengan wajah tersenyum yang langsung digantinya dengan tampang dingin yang membuat seorang Kim Junsu berpendapat wajahnya sangatlah bodoh.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan..." dan kali ini sukseslah ratapan memelas itu meluncur dari si butt duck bernama Kim Junsu.

" Baiklah sekarang giliran ku." Kali ini namja dengan name tag Lee Donghae lah yang berjalan mendekati Changmin, dan saat itulah seorang yeoja bernama Lee Hyukjae membatu ditempatnya.

" Lee Hyukjae." Dan suara Donghae dengan sukses membuat seorang Lee Hyukjae tercengang ditempatnya dengan mata yang menggenang.

" Hiks..." hanya suara isakan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya sedangkan diwajah Donghae binar kemenangan yang tercetak dengan sangat jelas.

" Baiklah, kira-kira siapa yang akan aku bimbing." Suara baritton milik Yesung sukses membuat seorang Kim Ryewook intens menatapnya.

" Wah, ternyata dia adalah Kim Ryewook." Dan perkataan Yesung tersebut sukses membuat Ryewook menunduk dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

" Tuhan tolong aku untuk bersikap biasa saja bersamanya." Kali ini gumamam lirih keluar dari mulut Ryewook dengan suksesnya.

" Baiklah sekarang hanya tersisa dua nama, Henry Lau dan Lee Sungmin. Aku akan mengambil salah satu kertas dan siapapun yang keluar kalian harus bersiap-siap arraso." Kali ini suara senior yang bernama Zhoumy lah yang mengintrupsi sorang Henry Lau dan Lee Sungmin. Keduanya menatap dengan pandangan berbeda kearah Zhoumy, Sungmin dengan wajah penuh harapan semoga Zhoumy yang mengambil namanya dan Henry dengan harapan semoga bukan namanya yang diambil oleh Zhoumy.

" Henry Lau." " Bugh" Baca Zhoumy dengan sangat mantap diiringi dengan tubuh seorang Henry Lau yang jatuh pingsan satu detik setelah Zhoumy menyebut namanya.

" TIDAK MUNGKIN." Jeritan frustasi seorang Lee Sungmin sukses membuat Ke lima maba yang berada disebelahnya dengan tatapan horror. Sedangkan sang pelaku a.k.a Cho Kyuhyunyang membuat Sungmin berteriak justru tertawa evil kearahnya. Sementara itu leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung dan Kangin yang sedang berusaha menyadarkan Henry yang sedang pingsan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan melihat kelakuan sang Ketua umum beserta staff-staffnya itu. Dan Shim Changmin dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu segera berjalan ketengah lapangan.

" KEPADA SELURUH MABA, KALIAN MENDAPATKAN WAKTU ISTIRAHAT SELAMA SATU SETENGAH JAM. DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG. TANPA PENGHORMATAN BUBAR JALAN!" Teriak Changmin sambil terus berlalu melewati hyungdeul dan noonadeulnya beserta satu barisan maba yang masih syok dengan kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi melangkah menuju Kantin kampusnya.

" Dasar evil, jelas saja mereka mendapatkan nama-nama yang mereka inginkan. Kalau kenyataannya kertas-kertas itu memang tidak berisi tulisan apapun. Khukhukhu." Gumamnya pelan sambil melenggang pergi.

~TBC~

Annyeong, Min Gi datang menepati janji Min Gi... wkwkwk~ gimana-gimana? udh panjang kan? hehe mian yah kalau typo berteberan. Min Gi males mengeditnya. :p huuaaaa adakah yang galau karena MuBank? khukhukhu daripada galau mending baca ff Min Gi. :p

Dan mulai chapter depan ceritanya bakal masuk percouple jd silahkan serukan suara kalian couple mana yang ingin diceritakan terlebih dahulu. :)

okey sampai disini dulu. kalau ada yang mau kenal Min Gi bisa add Min Gi di fb aiiu gusty. :)

terimakasih yang sudah memberikan masukan dan semangat.


	4. Chapter 4

**SiBum Couple**

**Ff ini dibuat untuk my eonni yg udah mulai sibuk kerja :***

**Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME.**

**Cerita ini resmi milik author. o:)**

**Semua uke as Yeoja.**

**Semua seme as Namja.**

**Pairing normal yang ada di DBSK dan Super Junior. (KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, YunJae, YooSu, HaeHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin, ZhouRy, and other seiring berjalannya cerita...)**

**Bahasa sesuai kemauan author tidak sesuai EYD.**

Kibum POV

"KEPADA SELURUH MABA, KALIAN MENDAPATKAN WAKTU ISTIRAHAT SELAMA SATU SETENGAH JAM. DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG. TANPA PENGHORMATAN BUBAR JALAN!" Perintah seorang sunbae yang aku kenal bernama Shim Changmin sukses membuat ku kembali ke alam sadar. Ku edarkan pandangan ku ke arah sekelilingku, dapat kulihat seorang yeoja dengan perawakan imut yang berada dipaling ujung kiri dari barisan ku sedang berdiri dengan mulut ternganga sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yeoja manis yang ada disebelahnya yang sedang tersenyum dengan kepala tertunduk. Yeoja imut yang sedang ternganga itu kalau tidak salah yang bernama Lee Sungmin, tadi dia sempat berteriak saat Zhoumy sunbae mengambil nama maba yang bernama Henry Lau yang saat itu langsung membuat Henry jatuh pingsan. Ah, karena mengingat yeoja manis dan sedikit penakut itu, aku putuskan untuk melihat kearahnya yang saat ini sedang berada di gazebo yng ada dipinggir lapangan ini. Dapat kulihat sunbae yang bernama Zhoumy itu juga berada disana dengan wajah khawatirnya. Aku rasa ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Ya, pasti tidak hanya mereka yang memiliki hubungan khusus disini. Aku rasa seluruh maba yang berada dalam satu barisan yang sama denganku ini memiliki suatu hubungan yang khusus dengan kelompok Ketua Umum beserta staff-staffnya itu.

"Annyeong, kau tidak ingin istirahat?" Tiba-tiba kurasakan sentuhan lembut dipundakku saat aku sedang asik bergelut dengan pikiranku. Dan dapat kulihat yeoja cantik dengan kulit seputih salju ditambah dengan dua bola matanya yang besar dan bibirnya plum cherrynya yang imut sedang tersenyum kearah ku.

"Ah ne, aku baru akan istirahat." Jawab ku kepadanya dengan sedikit kikuk, yah aku baru kembali dari Amerika 1 bulan yang lalu. Jadi aku belum terbiasa bergaul dengan orang-orang di negara kelahiran orang tua ku ini.

"Maukah kau beristirahat bersama dengan ku dan adik ku? Ah ne mian aku lupa. Kim Jaejoong imnida dan yeoja dibelakang ku ini adalah dongsaengku namanya Kim Junsu." Ucap Jaejoong ramah yang tak lupa diiringi dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ah ne, Kim Kibum imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Jawab ku membalas perkataan Jaejoong dengan senyum an yang terkembang diwajah ku.

"Ah Jaejoong-ssi ada apa dengan Junsu-ssi? Kenapa dia terlihat murung?" Tanyaku penasaran kepada Jaejoong saat kulihat dongsaengnya yang berjalan dibelakangnya sedang memasang wajah muram dan tak bersemangat.

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Jae atau Joongie, Bummie. Dan kau juga bisa memanggil Junsu dengan Suie. Itu lebih enak dan nyaman saat diucapkan dan didengar. Dan mengenai Suie, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau ingat bukan sunbae yang bernama Park Yoochun yang akan menjadi panitia pembimbingnya?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ku Jaejoong malah balik bertanya kepadaku. Dia bahkan juga memanggil ku dengan sebutan Bummie dan menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Joongie dan Suie untuk adiknya. Sungguh kepribadian yang sangat bertentangan denganku. Tapi aku suka dengan sifatnya. Aku pikir sedikit membuka diri dengan dia dan Junsu adalah pilihan yang bagus.

"Ah ne, Joongie, Suie." Jawab ku dengan sedikit malu tapi tidak dapat menutupi perasaan bahagia ku saat memanggil nama mereka seakrab ini.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Park Yochun sunbae itu Joongie?" tanyaku kembali kepada topik pembicaraan.

"Dia.. hiks, mantan namja chinguku Bummie! Huee Jae eonni, Bummie, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" alih-alih bukannya Jaejoong yang menjawab pertanyaan ku justru Junsu sendirilah yang menjawab dengan air mata yang sedikit menetes dikedua matanya. Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak kepadanya.

"Ah Suie. Uljimayo ne. Jangan menangis lagi. Kajja ayo kita ke kantin, Bummie jangan merasa tak enak ya. Suie memang seperti ini. Kajja kau juga ikut kekantin!" Ajak Jaejoong kepadaku. Tangan kirinya yang bebas dari gandengan Junsu langsung menarik ku untuk ikut melangkah bersama dengannya dan Junsu.

Sesampainya dikantin aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, bagaimana tidak. Suasana kantin saat ini lebih didominasi oleh para sunbae daripada para maba. Dapat kurasakan Jaejoong dan Junsu juga berdiri ternganga disamping kananku.

"Mianheyo, kenapa kalian berhenti disini? Kami ingin masuk." Acara berdiri mematung ku, Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung teralihkan saat kami mendengar suara yeoja yang cukup ramah dibelakang kami. Dan saat itupulalah aku baru sadar kalau aku, Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah berdiri dipintu masuk ke dalam kantin ini.

"Ah jeongmal mianheyo sunbae, kami telah menghalangi jalan kalian." Jawab Jaejoong langsung dengan tubuh yang membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf yang dengan refleks aku dan Junsu ikuti. Dan acara meminta maaf berjamaah yang aku, Jaejoong dan Junsu lakukan itu sontak mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang ada didalam kantin ini.

#####

Normal POV

Suasana kantin yang bisa dibilang cukup bising tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sunyi seketika. Hal ini disebabkan karena ulah tiga yeoja yang sedang khusyuk menunduk meminta maaf kepada dua orang yeoja yang ada dihadapan mereka. Ketiga yeoja itu adalah maba-maba yang bernama Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu.

"Huee mereka imut sekali eonni." Tiba-tiba suara salah satu yeoja yang ada dihadapan tiga yeoja bermarga Kim itupun memecah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi.

"Kau benar Chullie, ah dan kalian tidak perlu seformal itu Kim Jaejoong, Kim Kibum dan Kim Junsu. Ini adalah jam bebas." Jawab yeoja yang dipanggil eonni itu kepada yeoja yang tadi memecah kesunyian yang ternyata adalah Kim Heechul. Mendengar perkataan sunbaenya tersebut Kibum, Jaejoong dan Junsu akhirnya mengangkat tubuh mereka dan tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, kalian juga ingin makan? Bagaimana jika makan bersama kami? Supaya kita bisa lebih akrab? Kalian bisa memanggil ku Teukie eonni." Lanjut senior yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah ketua PKKMB yaitu Park Jungsoo atau yang sering disebut dengan Leeteuk eonni.

"Ah tidak bisa begitu noona. Mereka punya jadwal masing-masing dengan kami." Belum sempat Kibum, Jaejoong dan Junsu menjawab tawaran senior mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara husky dari belakang Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Kenapa begitu Chunnie? Inikan jam bebas, jika kalian ingin membimbing mereka bukankah sebaiknya setelah istirahat?" Jawab Leeteuk tenang kepada namja bersuara husky yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Yoochun.

"Yak noona, ini adalah perintah ketua umum. Benarkan Wonnie?" Protes Yoochun kepada Leeteuk sambil menyenggol Siwon yang berada disebelahnya meminta bantuan. Dan Siwonpun menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum yang tak terlepas di wajahnya.

"Benarkah ini perintah Yunho wonnie? Kau sedang tidak bersekongkolkan dengan saeng ku ini?" Tanya Leeteuk memastikan kepada Siwon.

"Ani noona. Chunnie memang benar." Jawab Siwon lagi sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyakinkan noona dari sahabatnya itu.

"Huuhft, arraso jika memang begitu. Aku malas berurusan dengan tuan muda Jung itu. Ah Jaejoong, Kibum dan Junsu aku rasa kita bisa makan bersama dilain waktu. Kalian sekarang bisa mengikuti semua perintah Yoochun dan Siwon. Anggap saja kalian sedang menjalani hukuman." Kata Leeteuk menyerah sambil tetap tersenyum kearah Jaejoong, Kibum dan Junsu. Setelah mengatakan itu dia dan Heechulpun berlalu dari hadapan trio Kim itu dan meninggalkan mereka hanya bersama dengan Park Yoochun dan Choi Siwon.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." Kata-kata penutup yang Heechul ucapkan sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Yoochun dan Siwon sontak membuat kedua namja dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata itu tersenyum evil dalam diam yang ditutupinya dengan memandang tajam tiga orang maba dihadapan mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kau Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho menyuruh mu untuk datang keruangan Panitia umum yang ada di lantai 5 digedung III. Dia bilang kau sudah harus berada dihadapannya lima menit dari sekarang. Dan kau Kim Junsu ikuti aku." Titah Yoochun dengan wajah super dinginnya kepada Jaejoong dan Junsu. Dengan berat hati keduanya melaksanakan dengan patuh perintah dari Yoochun. Sepeninggalnya Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Junsu, Siwon sama sekali belum melakukan apapun kepada Kibum.

#####

Kibum POV

Aish, apa sebenarnya rencana Tuan muda Choi kuda dihadapan ku ini. Akan lebih baik jika dia memberiku perintah daripada hanya diam memandangiku seperti ini. Eomma! Tolong Bummie.

"Hey Kim Kibum, ikuti aku." Setelah mendengar perintahnya akupun mengikuti kemauan Choi gila ini dengan sangat amat terpaksa. Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku sangat lapar sekarang?! Aish jinja. Jika pulang nanti akan aku adukan semuanya pada Choi ahjumma. Aku terus mengikuti langkahnya menuju kesebuah gedung yang memiliki nama gedung III. Omo, bukankah ini gedung yang sama dengan Joongie tuju tadi? Ah semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya disini. Bersama-sama dengan Joongie dan Suie rasanya jauh lebih baik. Ah bagaimana keadaan Suie? Tadi dia benar-benar hampir menangis saat dengan terpaksa mengikuti Yoochun sunbae, semoga Suie baik-baik saja Tuhan.

"Bugh!"

"Yak! Apoo! Siapa yang menaruh lemari di lorong seperti ini eoh?" kataku dengan ketus sambil memegangi jidatku yang tadi menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras dihadapanku.

"Tidak ada yang menaruh lemari dilorong Kim Kibum." Jawab suara yang sangat aku kenal, suara namja yang sejak tadi langkahnya aku ikuti sampai ditempat ini, suaranya terdengar sangat dekat ditelingaku. Dengan reflek aku angkat kepalaku, dan aku menemukan sosoknya saat ini berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"Pantas saja sakit, ternyata aku menabrak kuda jadi-jadian." Kataku menanggapi jawaban yang dia berikan.

"Mworago? Kau memanggil aku seorang Choi Siwon dengan julukan aneh seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan sangat tidak percaya.

"Ne, memangnya itu masalah buatmu? Aku rasa tidak." Jawabku lagi dengan kata-kata ketus kepadanya. Aish jinja, jika sudah bersama dengannya seperti ini aku pasti akan sangat jengkel.

"Terserah apa katamu. Sekarang masuk kedalam." Kulihat dia menyerah dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sama sekali tidak pernah berubah, jika sudah berdebat denganku dia pasti akan mengalah.

"Ruangan apa ini? dan lagipula dimana kita sekarang oppa?" Tanyaku dengan reflek saat memasuki ruangan yang ditunjuknya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku? Atau otak mu bergeser saat ku tabrak tadi?" Tanyaku dengan sinis sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aish, apa dia tidak tau atau dia memang sengaja memasang ekspresi setampan itu dihadapan ku sekarang ini.

"Ani, sepertinya otak mu lah yang telah bergeser Kim Kibum. Apa kau sadar sudah berapa lama kau tidak memanggil ku oppa dan berbicara sepanjang itu kepada ku? "

BLUSH

Tiba-tiba wajahku memanas mendapat pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang dia lontarkan kepada ku.

"A... Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Jawabku dengan cepat dan sedikit terbata untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Jangan harap Kim Kibum. Kau masih marah padaku karena kejadian waktu itu?" Tanyanya lagi yang membuat ku terpaksa membuka kembali kenangan yang telah aku kubur dalam-dalam diotakku.

"Kau yang memulai permusuhan diantara kita oppa, aku hanya melangkah di jalan yang telah kau buat." Kataku lirih. Entah mengapa kenangan dua tahun lalu itu sontak membuat kedua mata ku memanas. Tidak ada jawaban dari Siwon oppa atas perkataan ku tadi. Kuberanikan memandang wajahnya langsung, dapat kulihat dia sedang memandang keluar jendela yang menampakkan lapangan tempat ku berbaris tadi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud untuk bermusuhan denganmu Bummie." Tiba-tiba mulutnya berkata dengan pelan yang nyaris seperti bisikan. Tapi aku berani bersumpah, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-katanya tadi. Sejuta pertanyaan muncul dibenakku sekarang, bolehkah aku berharap lagi padanya? Atau aku harus benar-benar merelakannya sekarang? Dia bahkan memanggilku dengan Bummie?!

"Apa maksud mu oppa?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya berusaha mencari kejelasan padanya.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti." Jawabnya sambil berbalik menghadap lurus kearahku dan tersenyum yang menurutku mengandung seribu makna.

Took... Took... Took...

"Tuan muda Choi, pesanan yang anda minta sudah tiba." Tiba-tiba terdengar ketokan dipintu masuk dalam ruangan ini. aku bahkan tidak sadar Siwon oppa sudah menutup pintu itu. Pabboya Kim kibum, kenapa kau sering melamun eoh hari ini.

"Masuklah." Dengan sopan Siwon mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk. Perlahan-lahan pintu itupun terbuka, aku bisa melihat seorang namja yang kira-kira berumur 50an tahun masuk kedalam ruangan ini diikuti oleh dua orang wanita yang menggunakan seragam seperti pelayan hotel dan masing-masing membawa nampan yang sepertinya berisi dengan penuh makanan.

"Dia adalah Sekretaris Shin, dia yang melayani kami semua. Para penerus pemilik sah SM university ini." Kata Siwon oppa menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya sosok namja yang dari tadi aku perhatikan. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Siwon oppa, akupun membungkuk sebagai formalitas kepada sekretaris Shin yang juga dibalas dengan bungkukan dan senyuman ramah olehnya.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat Tuan Muda, tadi ada sedikit masalah antara Tuan Muda Jung dan Nona Muda Jung diruangannya. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang unik. Hehehe, dan saya juga harus mengatasi masalah Tuan Muda Tan, Tuan Muda Lee dan Tuan Muda Cho terlebih dahulu. Dan maaf saya tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Sepertinya Tuan Muda Park sangat membutuhkan saya sekarang. Saya permisi Tuan Muda Choi." Setelah mengatakan itu Sekretaris Shin beserta dua orang pelayan itupun langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan tempat aku dan Siwon oppa sekarang, sebelum terlebih dahulu menaruh nampan yang benar berisi makanan dan minuman yang sudah dapat kutebak dipesan langsung dari restoran kelas atas.

"Makanlah Bummie, bukankah kau lapar? Setelah ini kau masih harus mengikuti ospek untuk hari ini. aku harap makanan kesukaanmu belum berubah. Hehe... ah dan setelah pulang nanti kau harus ikut bersamaku untuk membeli perlengkapan ospek mu untuk besok. Aku sudah menghubungi Kim Eomma, dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Eomma bahkan menyurhmu untuk menginap dirumahku."

"Uhukuhuk!" Perkataan Siwon oppa sukses membuat ku terbatuk dengan tidak elit saat sedang menikmati makanan lezat yang dari tadi sudah memanggil untuk aku makan.

"Bummie! Waeyo? Minumlah ini." Katanya dengan panik dan menyodorkan segelas jus strawberry kepadaku yang langsung aku minum dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Gwenchana?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada khawatir.

"Ne, gwenchana oppa." Kataku pada akhirnya setelah bisa bernafas dengan benar lagi.

"Aku tidak perlu menginap oppa, nanti setelah membeli perlengkapan kau harus mengantarku pulang!" Titahku kepadanya yang langsung ditanggapinya dengan senyuman jahil.

"Jadi karena itu kau tersedak?" Tanyana berusaha menggodaku.

"Sudahlah oppa jangan menggodaku. Oh iya, oppa yang dimaksud Tuan Muda Jung itu Jung Yunho sunbae kan?" Tanya ku pada Siwon oppa sambil kembali memakan makan ku.

"Ne, waeyo? Kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Siwon oppa dengan wajah sedikit ketus kepadaku.

"Ani, aku tidak tertarik padanya oppa. Masih ada seseorang yang aku cintai. Jadi aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada namja lain." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Jeongmal? Baguslah kalau begitu. Lagipula siapapun yang jatuh hati kepada Yunho hyung pasti akan patah hati Bummie." Jelas Siwon oppa dengan wajah yang kembali penuh dengan senyuman setelah mendengar perkataanku.

"Waeyo? Apa ada kaitannya dengan Nona Muda Jung yang disebut tadi oppa? Apakah Yunho sunbae sudah menikah? Bukankah Joongie sedang bersama Yunho sunbae? Kasihan sekali jika Joongie harus berada diantara Yunho sunbae dan istrinya." Tanyaku panjang lebar kepada Siwon oppa.

"Aigo, sejak kapan kau menjadi perduli kepada orang lain Kim Kibum?" Ledek Siwon oppa kepadaku.

"Yak oppa jawab saja pertanyaanku." Protesku terhadap Siwon oppa.

"Arraso, tapi apakah kau tidak merasa heran jika mendengar Yunho hyung sudah menkah?" Tanya Siwon oppa kepadaku.

"Hmmm, ani. Aku rasa wajar jika Yunho sunbae sudah menikah diusia semuda itu. Menurutku dia pasti mengalami perjodohan. Didunia kita hal seperti itukan lumrah. Hanya tinggal dilihat saja si objek perjodohan itu mau atau tidak. Jangan seperti seseorang yang justru menghilang dari Amerika sehari sebelum perjodohannya terlaksana. Dan tiba-tiba sekarang muncul dihadapan yeoja yang telah ditolaknya secara tidak langsung sebagai sunbae di universitas." Jawabku tepat mengenai sasaran kepada Siwon oppa.

"Hmm, jadi sebenarnya siapa yang ingin kau bahas Bummie? Hubungan kita atau hubungan Yunho hyung dan istrinya?" Tanya Siwon oppa berusaha menekan balikku.

"Yunho sunbae dan istrinya." Jawabku cepat berusaha mengalihkan topik yang aku bayangkan pasti akan membuat air mataku keluar dihadapan Siwon oppa.

"Dasar kau ini. Ne memang benar Yunho hyung dan istrinya menikah atas dasar perjodohan. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong. Karena yang menyandang Nona Muda Jung itu adalah Jung Jaejoong." Jelas Siwon oppa dengan sangat santai.

"Ooh, Jung Jaejoong... MWORAGO?!"

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH MABA UNTUK KEMBALI BERADA DILAPANGAN DALAM HITUNGAN KESEPULUH! SATU... DUA... TIGA..." Bersamaan dengan keterkejutan ku tiba-tiba loud speaker diseluruh penjuru kampus ini berbunyi dengan sangat keras yang memerintahkan seluruh maba untuk segera berkumpul dilapangan dalam hitungan kesepuluh.

"Oppaaa..." Rajukku pada Siwon oppa dengan back sound hitungan yang terus berlanjut di loud speaker.

"Ah Bummie, habiskan saja makanamu terlebih dahulu, dan jangan lupa minumnya. Secapat apapun kau turun dari ruanganku ini pasti kau tidak akan sampai dibawah sana dalam hitungan kesepuluh. Dan kau tidak usah khawatir, aku rasa hanya barisan kalian lagi yang akan mendapat hukuman. Ah aku harus turun terlebih dahulu, sepertinya Yunho hyung sudah menuju lapangan. Annyeong Bumie ah sampai bertemu dibawah." Kata Siwon oppa dengan wajah yang dibuat sangat polos dan menyeriangi kearah ku sambil berlalu dari hadapanku dan meninggalkanku sendirian diruangannya.

"AHHH! KUDA HYUNDAI JELEK SIALAN! SIWON OPPA KAU MENGERJAI KU!" teriakku dengan sangat amat frustasi.

TBC

Annyeong yeorobuuuuuuuuuunnnnn

hugkissureaders satusatu. wkwkwkw~

akhirnya dengan niat tulus Min Gi berhasil melanjutkan FF ini. HAHAHA

hmm, tolong kasih Min Gi saran ya. maunya FF ini langsung satu couple habis atau masing-masing couple dicertain dulu satu-satu?

Kalau Min Gi sih condongnya satu couple diceritain dulu satu-satu, jadi kan yang baca gak monoton. wkwkwkw (trus ngapain nanya?) -_-

Oke untuk next chap maunya siapa?

:p

Untuk eomma dan appa Min Gi itu edisi special ya, peluk Jae eomma dan Yunho appa. :p

dan Min Gi kasi bocoran yak:

kalau ZhoRy pasti melibatkan HanChul

dan kalau YooSu pasti melibatkan KangTeuk dan YunJae

SiBum, YeWook, KyuMin pasti juga saling melibatkan cuma belum tau yang mana. tapi kalau SiBum pasti YunJae dan YooSu ada didalamnya. wkwkwk

jadi silahkan dipikirkan. dan tolong kesan dan pesannya ya. Min Gi tunggu. :)

**dan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan Min Gi akan sangat sibuk untuk UTS, jadi harap tunggu Min Gi dengan sabar ya. Annyeong. ^^**

PS: Terimaksih yg sudah review, dan untuk yg nanya ini kisah nyata atau bukan, yg nyata saat bentak-bentakannya aja ya. :p sama masa-masa ospeknya aja. yg lainnya murni ngayal. dan maaf kalau cerita nanti lamakelamaan sedikit melenceng dari tujuan awal. :p

soalnya buat ini tergantung inspirasi dan mood min gi. ^^


End file.
